fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Evangelyn
Evangelyn - czarodziejka natury, emocji i uczuć oraz członkini grupy Enchanted. Wygląd Obecnie= Evangelyn posiada delikatną, alabastrową cerę, bladozielone oczy oraz długie, proste włosy w nieokreślonym kolorze (mieszanka różu i brązu), które zazwyczaj nosi rozpuszczone. Jest średniowysoka, drobna i raczej słaba fizycznie, a także dość podatna na zranienia. Na co dzień ubiera się w zwiewną, krótką sukienkę sięgającą trochę powyżej kolan. Jest ona bardzo jasna, a jej kolor to połączenie błękitu i zieleni. Góra kreacji składa się z kilku nałożonych na siebie warstw falban - są one również obecne na jej dole, jednak są tam o wiele delikatniejsze. Aby odseparować te dwa elementy, dziewczyna nakłada wiązany gorset o barwie zbliżonej do barwy jej włosów. Czarodziejka preferuje niezabudowane buty, stąd w stylizacji obecność jasnoróżowych sandałów na koturnie z dekoracyjnymi kwiatami (takie same kwiaty są obecne w jej włosach). Całość dopełnia drobna kokardka, również różowa, wiązana pod szyją. |-|Jako dziecko= thumb|left|100px Skóra, kolor włosów oczy nie zmieniły się u niej przez lata. Już jako dziecko miała ładne, zdrowo wyglądające i długie włosy, których kilka kosmyków było związanych w drobne warkocze, zaś reszta pozostawała rozpuszczona. Dziewczynka była ubrana w bladą, niebieską, dość krótką sukienkę z kieszonką oraz sandałki wiązane na kostce w tym samym kolorze. W całym stroju - jako ozdoby lub spinki - przewijają się dwubarwne kwiaty. Na lewym nadgarstku małej Evangelyn znajduje się bransoletka złożona właśnie z takich kwiatów. W dzieciństwie Evangelyn należała do dobrych, posłusznych, ale nieśmiałych dzieci. Większość czasu spędzała na samotnych zabawach lub pomaganiu bliskim w ich obowiązkach, nie potrafiła odnaleźć się wśród rówieśników, którzy często korzystali z jej słabości i dokuczali. To bezpośrednio rzutowało na kształtowanie się jej osobowości - Evangelyn na zawsze pozostała niepewna i dość wycofana, choć jej pewność siebie uległa pewnego rodzaju odbudowie. Ten ciężki okres pomogła jej przetrwać naturalnie rodzina, a w Alfei dziewczyna znalazła przyjaciółki. Osobowość thumb|left|180px|Typ osobowości Evangelyn jest najbliższy obrońcy. Czarodziejka jest spokojna i emanuje taką właśnie aurą - w jej obecności ludzie wyciszają się i relaksują, dlatego tak chętnie mówią jej o swoich problemach. Ona zaś lubi słuchać i udzielać rad - zwłaszcza uczuciowych, choć sama nie potrafi sobie w tej kwestii pomóc. Nie ma odwagi i pewności siebie, co sprawia, że przyznawanie się do własnych uczuć stanowi dla niej duży problem (głównie przyznawanie się do miłości - czarodziejka bowiem boi się odrzucenia i wstydu). Dziewczyna ma łagodne i przyjazne usposobienie, stara się zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie na nowo poznanej osobie. Mimo to trzyma takiego kogoś na dystans i nie otwiera się, stara się po prostu być miła i ocenić, czy będzie można zaufać jej, a może nawet zbudować dłuższą relację. W kontaktach towarzyskich czarodziejka zdecydowanie woli słuchać, nie lubi wychodzić z inicjatywą. Jej poczucie humoru obejmuje wiele zagadnień (poza tzw. czarnym humorem, dziewczyna jest dość wrażliwa na krzywdę innych) i choć sama nie lubi opowiadać dowcipów, chętnie śmieje się z czyichś. Bardzo nie lubi konfliktów - stara się ich unikać, a gdy już jakiś się przytrafi, przeprasza jako pierwsza aby go zażegnać (nawet jeśli wina nie leży po jej stronie). Evangelyn to typowa dobra dusza - lubi wywoływać uśmiech poprzez komplementowanie czy obdarowywanie innych. Jest w tym całkowicie bezinteresowna i szczytem jej oczekiwań jest otrzymana wdzięczność oraz podziękowania, choć głównie chodzi jej o wywołanie uśmiechu na twarzy drugiej osoby. Wróżka posiada romantyczną duszę i często pogrąża się w marzeniach. Ma także słabość do sztuki i literatury, a szczególnie do poezji. Sama podejmowała się prób jej pisania, lecz nigdy nie odważyła się upublicznić prac. Jest bowiem nie tylko wrażliwa na sztukę, ale i emocjonalnie. Niezwykle łatwo się wzrusza, ale też nie trudno doprowadzić ją do płaczu. Należy uważać przy niej na słowa, bo niewiele trzeba, aby poczuła się urażona. Kąśliwe uwagi bierze sobie aż nazbyt do serca. Pocieszanie jej polega głównie na zapewnianiu, że są one nieprawdziwe. Wiele osób nazywa ją kujonem czy lizuską. Faktem jest, że dziewczyna dużo się uczy - bardzo zależy jej na dobrych stopniach i lubi dużo wiedzieć na każdy temat. Cechuje ją także wysoka kultura osobista i ambicja, przez co jest ona ulubienicą wielu nauczycieli (stąd ten niechlubny tytuł "lizusa". Czarodziejka jest tak samo sympatyczna dla wszystkich - nie tylko profesorów. Ci lubią ją nie tylko za usposobienie, ale przede wszystkim za bycie aktywną na zajęciach i wywiązującą się ze swoich uczniowskich obowiązków. Dziewczyna nie lubi zaległości i oddawania prac po terminie, dlatego po otrzymaniu zadania stara się je wykonać najszybciej jak to możliwe. Największymi wadami Evangelyn są strachliwość i brak pewności siebie. Właśnie te cechy powodują, że ciężko mówić jej otwierać się przed innymi ludźmi. W kontaktach z nimi jest bardzo ostrożna - woli zostawić swoje zdanie dla siebie niż zranić kogoś swoimi słowami. Bywa również nieufna, ponieważ sama boi się zranienia, a szczególnie zawodu miłosnego, którego już doznała. Paradoksalnie, to ona namawia innych do dania komuś szansy i zaufania (być może dlatego, że wówczas korzysta ze swoich mocy i potrafi ocenić daną osobę). Nieważne, czy zbliża się ważny egzamin czy dzieje się coś dziwnego - Evangelyn zawsze wpada w panikę. Myśli na głos i podaje wiele swoich hipotez lub rozwiązań sytuacji. Oczywiście zazwyczaj jednym z nich jest zgłoszenie problemu dyrektor Faragondzie (dziewczyna bardzo lubi korzystać z pomocy nauczycieli i opierać się na ich wiedzy/słowach, uważa ich za duży autorytet). Co ciekawe, w czasie konfrontacji z wrogiem czarodziejka nie ma problemu z atakami paniki - zachowuje wówczas zimną krew i walczy dzielnie. Moc Przez długi czas dziewczyna nie potrafiła odnaleźć (a później zidentyfikować) swojego magicznego potencjału - początkowo była przekonana, że jej go brak. Po jakimś czasie odkryła swoje zdolności związane z emocjami/uczuciami, ale wciąż coś było nie tak. W Alfei okazało się, że to nie są jej podstawowe moce, a jedynie dodatek do tych właściwych i pozostałość po jednym z członków rodziny niezwiązanym z LinpheąPo babce z DominoPodobnie było w przypadku Cloe.. Wróżka cały czas miała w sobie moce natury, jednak nie były się one w stanie uzewnętrznić przez blokadę w jej umyśle. Po trudnych przeżyciach z dzieciństwa dziewczyna straciła wiarę w siebie (utarło się w jej głowie, że nie posiada mocy natury i jest odmieńcem na swojej planecie), a przecież to ona jest kluczowa przy wyzwoleniu mocy i dokonaniu transformacji. Większa część zaklęć Evangelyn opiera się na jej szczególnej więzi z naturą i kontroli roślin, ale niektóre z nich są związane z emocjami lub uczuciami. Ta część jej zdolności pozwala także na lepsze radzenie sobie ze swoimi emocjami czy odczytywanie uczuć innych osób. Tak jak wszystkie czarodziejki, dziewczyna potrafi używać czarów pisanych lub rzucać zaklęcia (ataki, tarcze) na wyczucie. Mocne strony *'Mowa roślin' - Evangelyn potrafi zrozumieć szepty roślin; *'Eliksiry' - ma dużą wiedzę o roślinach ich właściwościach, co pozwala na wytwarzanie eliksirów o różnych właściwościach oraz uzyskiwanie dobrych stopni z tego przedmiotu. Dodatkowo potrafi oceniać wagę (ilość) danego składnika "na oko" i odmierzać je bez pomocy wag/miarek, co w przypadku tej dziedziny jest bardzo przydatne; *'Pozostawanie niezauważoną' - stąpa niemal bezszelestnie i bardzo cicho oddycha, dlatego sprawdza się w zadaniach, gdzie trzeba pozostawać w ukryciu. Czasami musi także podsłuchiwać, co robi bardzo niechętnie; *'Kontakt ze zwierzętami' - chociaż jej moce są związane z roślinami, potrafi bijącą od siebie dobrocią zjednać sobie wiele magicznych stworzeń; *'Łatwość w budowaniu relacji' - szybko pozyskuje czyjąś sympatię i zaufanie, dzięki czemu budowanie relacji staje się łatwiejsze. Wystarczy, że dziewczyna przekona się o dobrych intencjach danej osoby i upewni, że można jej zaufać (jest to dla niej najważniejsze, nie potrzebuje mieć z przyjaciółmi wspólnych tematów, najważniejsze są wspólne cele i ofiarność); *'Odczytywanie aur'Podobną umiejętność wykazywała Bloom, S01E13 - jako czarodziejka uczuć potrafi nie tylko rozpoznawać uczucia/emocje innych ludzi, ale także widzieć ich aury czyli prawdziwe oblicza. Zdolność wglądu w ludzkie dusze pozwala jej uchronić się przed krzywdami wyrządzonymi przez nieuczciwych ludzi; *'Znajomość języka migowego' - Evangelyn to bardzo empatyczna jednostka, dlatego nauczyła się języka migowego i stara się zachęcać do tego innych. Słabości *'Łagodność' - zawsze stara się oszczędzić życie i w miarę możliwości nie czynić nikomu krzywdy, jednak wraz z ilością stoczonych walk, stopniowo od takiej postawy odchodzi; *'Łatwowierność' - wierzy w ludzi, ich dobre intencje oraz chęć poprawy, przez co bywa oszukiwana przez osoby jej nieprzyjazne, korzystające z tej słabości (lub przez zwyczajnych żartownisiów). Prawdę mówiąc sama ułatwia im zadanie, ponieważ nie lubi czytać w cudzych duszach i robi to tylko w razie konieczności; *'Niski próg bólu' - w porównaniu do innych, o wiele intensywniej odczuwa ból emocjonalny i fizyczny, nie pomaga jej w tym drobna sylwetka i ogólna kruchość; *'Empatia' - współodczuwa radości lub smutki i jak nadmiar pozytywnych emocji ma na nią bardzo dobry wpływ, tak natłok negatywnych ją przytłacza i bardzo utrudnia chociażby koncentrację. Stara się nauczyć panować nad tą zdolnością i uniewrażliwić nieco; *'Lęki' - ma ich całkiem sporo. Boi się ciemności i samotności, ale także braku akceptacji oraz podejmowania ważnych decyzji czy odpowiedzialności, przez co rzadko przejmuje inicjatywę i stara się polegać raczej na innych. Relacje Rodzina Evangelyn ma dobry kontakt zarówno z rodzicami, jak i starszą siostrą. Bardzo mocno się wspierają i szanują, w domu rzadko wybuchały kłótnie. Reszta rodziny również jest czarodziejce bliska - święta spędzała zawsze z nimi, w bardzo dużym gronie. Więzi rodzinne odgrywają dla wszystkich jej członków wielką rolę. Niestety, odmienność Evangelyn często była często tematem dyskusji w rodzinie i kiedy dziewczyna odkryła w końcu swoje moce natury, połowa jej członków odetchnęła z ulgą. Powodem do dyskusji było także imię wróżki w żaden sposób nie nawiązujące do przyrody, a otrzymane po prababce, która pochodziła z Domino. Co ciekawe, część osób twierdziła, że nieszczęście (brak magicznych mocy powiązanych z naturą) jest spowodowane złym doborem imienia. Jak wiadomo, wszystkie spekulacje okazały się nieprawdą, a Evangelyn z dumą nosi swoje imię i uważa, że oddaje ono hołd osobie, która również była nietypową gałęzią drzewa genealogicznego, niektórzy dopatrują się wielkiego podobieństwa dziewczyny do krewnej z Domino. thumb|centre|235px Przyjaciele Dziewczyna przyjaźni się ze swoimi współlokatorkami - Aqueną, Ravery, Ventią i Cloe. Najlepiej dogaduje się z czarodziejką czasu. Ma także bardzo dobry kontakt z resztą uczennic z planety Linphea, między innymi z Cherry czy Tilią. Miłość Pierwszą miłością Evangelyn był młodzieniec o imieniu LigustrLigustr to krzew liściasty stosowany na żywopłoty, bardzo powszechny w Polsce., jednak bała się zapytać go o jego uczucia i nigdy nie przekonała się, czy odwzajemniłby jej miłość. Przez długi czas czarodziejka żałowała, że nie zawalczyła o uczucia i nie wykazała się odwagą. Jej pierwszym chłopakiem i równocześnie pierwszą osobą, która odwzajemniła jej uczucia, jest Leo. Chłopak się w niej zauroczył i to on zrobił pierwszy krok (dostrzegł, że dziewczyna jest bardzo nieśmiała). Ich związek można zaliczyć do udanych, choć mieli pewne problemy. Gdy ich relacja nie była jeszcze tak zaawansowana, na drodze Evangelyn stanęła Serina, która zauroczyła się w specjaliście. Wróżka natury wykazała się typową dla niej rezygnacją i postanowiła odpuścić. Na szczęście chłopak znów w porę zareagował i odrzucił adoratorkę, a później postanowił porozmawiać z Evangelyn. Wówczas dziewczyna użyła swojej umiejętności widzenia aur, by przekonać się, że uczucia młodzieńca są szczere. Wrogowie Wrogami czarodziejek z jej grupy są Przeklęte (Luna, Fortis i Sheloba). W dzieciństwie była poniżana przez TremulęTremula - od Populus Tremula czyli Topola osika - rówieśniczkę z dość zamożnej rodziny na Linphei. Śliczna, zawsze dobrze ubrana i pewna siebie dziewczynka gardziła drobną, strachliwą i nieposiadającą wówczas magicznych mocy Evangelyn. Ponadto oprawczyni miała swoją świtę, która stała za nią murem i naśladowała ją. W tych ciężkich chwilach wielkim wsparciem dla czarodziejki natury i uczuć była siostra. Enchanted right|177px Enchanted - to grupa, której liderką i swoistym spoiwem jest Aquena. W jej skład wchodzą także Ravery, Ventia, Evangelyn i Cloe. Członkinie wiążą ze sobą więzy przyjaźni oraz wspólne cele - ukończenie Alfei, stanie się Wróżkami Strażniczkami, a także ostateczne pokonanie PrzeklętychLuna, Sheloba, Fortis.. Pochodzenie thumb|left|250px Linphea - planeta obfitująca w faunę i florę. Jej mieszkańcy żyją w harmonii z naturą, okazują jej szacunek i dbają o nią. Domostwa często znajdują się w koronach drzew, a ludzie hodują wspaniałe rośliny. Funkcjonuje tutaj szkoła dla czarodziejek (na Linphei większość osób posiada moce natury). Księżniczką planety jest Crystal, a królową jej matka Rachel. Szkoła thumb Szkoła Czarodziejek Alfea to placówka, do której uczęszczają młode dziewczyny obdarzone zdolnościami magicznymi. Studentki poznają tutaj podstawy magii i uczą się korzystania z niej. Chociaż w placówce funkcjonują oceny i egzaminy, które trzeba co jakiś czas zaliczać, to najważniejszym sprawdzianem osiągnięć edukacyjnych młodej czarodziejki jest zdobywanie kolejnych poziomów magii. Aby otrzymać promocję do drugiej klasy, wróżka musi obudzić w sobie moce i dokonać podstawowej transformacji. Aby znaleźć się w trzeciej klasie, należy uzyskać stopień charmixu. Jeśli uczennica na trzecim roku zdobędzie enchantix, wówczas kończy szkołę i otrzymuje tytuł wróżki strażniczki swojej planety - wydaje się być to sytuacją wyjątkową, bowiem cykl nauczania w Alfei powinien trwać 5 lat.S01E02Jest to informacja z cytatu Gryzeldy, być może twórcy postanowili nieco skrócić ten czas by dać sobie możliwość na tworzenie serii w nieco innych lokacjach i bez ograniczeń, bo ich uczęszczanie do szkoły wiąże się z obowiązkami (dziewczęta opuszczając szkołę zazwyczaj robiły to bez zezwolenia i były za to karane). Być może zdobycie enchantixu (który jest ostateczną formą i świadczy o dojrzałości czarodziejki) sprawia, że nie jest ona w stanie nauczyć się w Alfei już niczego i może zacząć dorosłe życie, mając na sobie ciężar odpowiedzialności nie tylko za siebie, ale i swoją planetę Studentki mieszkają w internacie, a program nauczania przewiduje na pierwszym roku takie zajęcia jak: lekcje transformacji (z profesorem Wizgizem), lekcje eliksirów (z profesorem Palladium), egzaminy w komorze symulacyjnej (ponownie z profesorem Palladium), lekcje historii magii (nauczyciel nieznany, później profesor Daphne), etykieta i wierszowane zaklęcia(profesor DuFour)Widzimy ją w drugim odcinku pierwszego sezonu, jednak nie mamy okazji zobaczyć jej zajęć w serialu - jest ona jednak obecna w komiksachDosłownie są to poetyckie zaklęcia, jednak prawdopodobnie chodzi o zaklęcia mające formuły wierszowane, które się rymują.Więcej o profesor DuFour można przeczytać tu.. Na drugim roku pojawiają się trzy dodatkowe przedmioty: magiofilozofia (z profesorem Avalonem), lekcje obrony (z profesor Gryzeldą), zajęcia z magii konwergencyjnej (z panią dyrektor Faragondą). Serial nie przedstawił nam żadnych nowych przedmiotów na trzecim roku - prawdopodobnie dziewczęta uczą się tych samych, jednak najważniejszy dla nich jest ostateczny egzamin - wyżej wspomniane zdobycie enchantixu. Kwestionariusz *'Data urodzenia:' 9 marca *'Magiczny znak zodiaku: '''driada, dopiero teraz wiem jak do mnie pasuje! *'Przyjaciele:' Ravery, Ventia, Aquena, Cloe *'Najlepsza przyjaciółka: Cloe to osoba, z którą znalazłam wspólny język. *'''Pixie: Herbitty - nasze moce tak pięknie się uzupełniają! *'Ulubione zwierzę:' najbardziej kocham rośliny natomiast ze zwierząt uwielbiam motyle... *'Ulubione jedzenie: '''wszystko co wegetariańskie *'Hobby:' prace nad roślinnością i pomaganie ludziom z uczuciami! *'Ulubiony przedmiot:' eliksiry mają tyle zalet! Praca z roślinami, profesor Palladium... Nie mówcie mu tego! *'Ulubiony kolor:' Jasne kolory to coś, co uwielbiam... *'Ulubiona muzyka:' Czar Age jest taka spokojna, pozwala się odprężyć *'Ulubiony film:' lubię chodzić z przyjaciółkami do kina, jednak wolę przebywanie na łonie natury *'Ulubiony rodzaj książek:' romanse! *'Nie znosi: 'braku szacunku wobec wszystkiego, co żywe! *'Moje ulubione zaklęcie -''' odkąd odkryłam w sobie moc kwiatów, uwielbiam pnącza! Transformacje Podstawowa= thumb W tej transformacji strój Evangelyn jest dwuczęściowy - składa się z zielonej bluzki i spodenek w tym samym kolorze (na które nałożone są niby liście, zakrywają one nieco więcej), a także jaśniejszych rękawic i butów. W rozpuszczonych włosach czarodziejki widać ozdobę z trzech kwiatów. Zaklęcia: tarcza matki natury, szybko rosnące pnącza, wir płatków, atak natury, kwiatowy pył. Zaklęcia emocjonalne: przypływ euforii, ciężar smutku i beznadziei. |-|Charmix= thumb Strój ani fryzura czarodziejki nie ulegają zmianie w porównaniu do podstawowej transformacji. Pojawiają się jedynie dwa nowe elementy - srebrna broszka w kształcie liścia (z zielonym kamieniem szlachetnym) oraz beżowa torebka w kształcie róży, umiejscowiona na cienkim pasku wokół bioder czarodziejki. Swój charmix zdobyła wykazując się odwagą - sama wyszła z inicjatywą i zorganizowała spotkanie jej rodziców i chłopaka. Bała się, że ocenią go negatywnie i nie dadzą mu szansy, a także zabronią jej spotykania się z nim. Faktycznie opiekunowie dziewczyny dość negatywnie zareagowali na Leo - odpychał ich jego styl ubioru, więc uznali go za nieodpowiedzialnego i niegodnego dziewczyny. Ta wykazała się odwagą i stanęła w jego obronie - wtedy otrzymała swój charmix. To zachęciło czarodziejkę do dalszego przekonywania rodziców, które dało pozytywny efekt. Ci zgodzili się na wspólny obiad i wkrótce uświadomili sobie, jak bardzo się mylili. Zaklęcia: kolce róż, kwiatowa osłona. Zaklęcia emocjonalne: oszołomienie. |-|Enchantix= thumb|left thumb W tej transformacji Evangelyn posiada zieloną, zwiewną sukienkę. Jej przednia część jest różowa - tak jak stanik pod spodem. Zamiast butów, jej stopy i łydki oplatają brązowe rzemienie. Na śródstopiu kończą się one zielonymi kamieniami szlachetnymi. Oprócz tego czarodziejka ma pudrowo-różowe rękawice oraz małą tiarę we włosach, które upięte są w wysoki kucyk. Butelka magicznego pyłu - pozostająca w stanie spoczynku jako naszyjnik na szyi Evangelyn - przypomina pąk kwiatu. Zaklęcia: zapora Gai, rozkwitające pąki, atak chlorofilu, tańczące płatki, korzenie i konary oplączcie coś/kogoś Zaklęcia emocjonalne: czar inspiracji, poczucie bezsilności. Ciekawostki thumb|157px *Uczy się bardzo pilnie, choć nie jest osobą, która przyswaja wiedzę szybko - dobre stopnie zawdzięcza przede wszystkim determinacji i ciężkiej pracy; *Uwielbia czytać, przelewać swoje uczucia na papier w postaci wierszy, a także prowadzić pamiętniki - odkąd podjęła naukę w Alfei, ma niestety na to dużo mniej czasu; *Uwielbia patrzeć na balet - może godzinami podziwiać grację tancerek, fascynuje ją także ich wytrwałość w pracy; *Ma dość małe stopy - jej rozmiar buta to 36/37; *Evangelyn to ranny ptaszek - swój dzień zaczyna od wschodu słońca, jednak zazwyczaj zasypia już niedługo po jego zachodzie; *Nie ma problemów z zaśnięciem o każdej porze - nawet, gdy słońce świeci jej w twarz; *Nie cierpi ostrych potraw oraz czosnku i cebuli, jej kubki smakowe są dość delikatne; *Kocha białą czekoladę i wszystkie łakocie o smaku kokosa; *Pomimo zdrowego trybu życia i zbilansowanej diety oraz wielu odżywek, jej włosy są dość cienkie i mają mało objętości, niektóre z nich zdają się być półprzezroczyste; *Ze świata roślin najbardziej miłuje drzewa, głównie przez ich wielofunkcyjność i ważną rolę w ekosystemach; *Jej imię nie ma nic wspólnego z naturą, więc wiele osób zakładało, że nie jest rdzenną mieszkanką Linphei; *Jej ulubionym kwiatem jest natomiast Strongylodon macrobotrysLink do wikipedii, choć bardzo lubi również róże - preferuje odmiany Pierre de Ronsard oraz Pierre de Ronsard; *Dostała imię po swojej prababce, pochodzącej z Domino; *Jego polska wersja brzmi Ewangelina, imię pochodzi z języka greckiego i oznacza "dobrą nowinę" - wyjątkowo nie ma ono nic wspólnego z mocami ani pochodzeniem czarodziejki, zostało wybrane ze względu na swoje ładne brzmienie i kompatybilność z charakterem dziewczyny; *Jej strój na bal podarunków zmieniał się wiele razy i choć natura to dość szerokie pojęcie, z którego można czerpać wiele inspiracji, idealny strój wciąż nie mógł powstać - motyw natury wymaga też zazwyczaj większego dopracowania; *Więcej o typie osobowości Evangelyn można przeczytać tu; *Osobowość dziewczyny powstała w dużej mierze na osobowości autorki; *Inspiracją do jej wyglądu były porcelanowe lalki; *Postać "adoptowana" przez Halszka454 od OdsetkaZaznaczam, że koncepcja została całkowicie zmieniona, więc obecna Evangelyn ma z poprzednią wersją siebie niewiele wspólnego (w zasadzie tylko imię). Odmiana imienia #mianownik (kto? co?) - Evangelyn #dopełniacz (kogo? czego?) - Evangelyn #celownik (komu? czemu?) - Evangelyn #biernik (kogo? co?) - Evangelyn #narzędnik ((z) kim? (z) czym?) - Evangelyn #miejscownik (o kim? o czym?) - Evangelyn #wołacz (o!) - Evangelyn! Galeria Codzienne= Evangelyn.png|Stary art. Evangelyn-codzienny-nowy-halszka454.png|Nowy art. Evangelyn-child-halszka454.png|Jako dziecko Evangelyn-pidżama-halszka454.png|Pidżama |-|Okazjonalne= Evangelyn-bal-podarunków-halszka454.png|Bal podarunków Evangelyn-wyprawa-na-hydros.png|Wyprawa na Hydros Evangelyn-ćwiczenia-w-terenie-halszka454.png|Ćwiczenia w terenie Evangelyn-imprezowy-halszka454.png|Imprezowy. Evangelyn-zimowe-zabawy-halszka454.png|Zimowy |-|Podstawowa= Evangelyn-transformacja-halszka454-bez-tla.png|Podstawowa - bez tła Evangelyn-transformacja-tło.png|Podstawowa - tło |-|Charmix= Evangelyn-charmix-halszka454-bez-tla.png|Charmix - bez tła Evangelyn-charmix-halszka454-tło.png|Charmix - z tłem |-|Enchantix i magiczny pył= Evangelyn-v3-enchantix-halszka454.png|Enchantix bez tła (v3 - ostatnia) Evangelyn-v3-benchantix-halszka454.png|Enchantix z tłem (v3 - ostatnia) Magiczny-pył-bez-tła-Evangelyn-halszka454.png|Magiczny pył bez tła. Magiczny-pył-tło-Evangelyn-halszka454.png|Magiczny pył z tłem. Evangelyn-enchantix-bez-tla-halszka454.png|Enchantix bez tła (v1) Evangelyn-enchantix-z-tlem-halszka454.png|Enchantix z tłem (v1) Evangelyn-v2-enchantix-halszka454.png|Enchantix bez tła (v2) Evangelyn-v2-enchantix-tło-halszka454.png|Evangelyn z tłem (v2) |-|Inne= Sisters-halszka454-new.png|Wakacje z siostrą. Plik:Herbitty-art-by-halszka454.png|Bliźniacza wróżka Plik:Evangelyn-genealogia-halszka454.png|Drzewo genealogiczne Evangelyn-symbol-halszka454.png|Symbol Przypisy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Linphea Kategoria:Halszka454